R-Type
Welcome to the R-Type & Gradius Fanon Wikia This is a Fanon Wikia such like Fan-base and so you can see the space corps, R-Type & Gradius always welcomes you to rages over the evil Bydo & Darkius Empire. Warning for help Fanon just the Fan of Wiki that the R-Type & Gradius can blast off and strike the evil Bydo & Darkius Empire as the pilot player hero, Jerry Khor is the only hope to fight against the evil Bydo & Darkius Empire because Jerry is the ultimate pilot player hero. Create some page if you can help Jerry to making as the Fanon page, don't forget your User Account in this Wiki to put the template character or whatever and then you can editing your User Account, thank you! Jerry needs help to make his Wikia plan: * To make a new "R-Type & Gradius Fanon Wikia" Logo and put into the Fanon Wikia sign for Jerry. * To make a new icon for Jerry. * To making some new page and drawing new Jerry sprite for Jerry. * No more UTTP, Creepy-pasta imposters and MLG allowed. * To be the UTTP Hunter to hunt down those evils just like "Turrican (video game series)" and "Rendering Ranger R2 (Super Nintendo)", then two games by Manfred Trenz. * To draw more Jerry and friends drawing for Jerry and making him happy, so no more making Jerry very angry, sad, and pissed off. * The evil UTTP tried to pissing off Jerry very angry because Jerry's heart felt raging power to rages over the evil UTTP now. * We do not care about the evil Bydo and Darkius Empire, because they will messing up our planet Earth and our online network websites. * Jerry needs a friends as the requirement to attacking the evil Bydo & Darkius Empire. * The evil Bydo & Darkius Empire members never have their apology because they joined the forces of evil Bydo & Darkius Empire. * Jerry always hates the evil Bydo & Darkius Empire, Jerry must destroys the evil Bydo & Darkius Empire for the best. * Jerry was ultimate angry of rage to uses his "R-9.A Arrowhead" to destroys the evil Bydo & Darkius Empire because the evil Bydo & Darkius Epire protects the UTTP and Creepy-pasta imposters. * If the evil Bydo & Darkius Empire was reborn to be revenge without permissions of R-Type & Gradius, Jerry must destroys the evil Bydo & Darkius Empire again and again now. Menu: * R-Type & Gradius Space Corps * Evil Bydo & Darkius Empire Space Corps * R-Type's stuffs * Gradius's stuffs * Evil Bydo's stuffs * Evil Darkius's stuffs * Evil Bydo & Darkius Empire bosses * Evil Bydo & Darkius Empire armies * Main characters on R-Type * Tamagotchi characters on Gradius * Dark Tamagotchio characters on Evil Darkius Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse